Darkseid vs. Frieza
Description ''Goku'''' and Superman have encountered lots of evil villains, but no villain they've ever met comes close to the challenge these two dictators of extraterrestrial nature gave them. Who will go down in a battle between beings of god-like power?'' Interlude Hiro: The conflict between good and evil is one of the precepts of the Zoroastrian faith, first enshrined by Zoroaster over 3000 years ago. It is also one of the most common conventional themes in literature, and is sometimes considered to be one of universal parts of the human condition. MBStarscream: Many, many, ''many ''heroes and villains have taken it to the ring, and good has stepped on evil's back all the time. But for the tenacious Super Saiyan and the Man of Steel, emerging victorious against these two... wasn't exactly simple. Hiro: Darkseid, the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips. MBStarscream: And Frieza, the ruler of the Galactic Frieza Army. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Darkseid Hiro: Apokolips is a horrifying ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions, occupying a 'frequency' somewhere between the physical universe and Hell; the war that destroyed the Old Gods and created New Genesis and Apokolips separated the Fourth World from the rest of the universe proper, leaving it accessible by Boom Tube. MBStarscream: Prince Uxas was born to King Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra and was second in line to the throne of Apokolips, but plotted to seize power over the planet for himself. Well, those plans definitely succeeded when his brother, Drax, was murdered by Uxas when he attempted to claim the fabled Omega Force. ''' Hiro: Uxas' new power transformed him into a stone-like creature, upon which he took his current and better identity, Darkseid. At some point in time, he fell in love with an Apokoliptian scientist and sorceress named Suli, with whom he had a son, Kalibak; however, Suli was poisoned by Desaad on Heggra's behalf, who believed that Suli was corrupting her son. '''MBStarscream: Suli's death made Darkseid's heart grow even colder, and he ordered Desaad to poison Heggra, and as soon as he did, Darkseid finally became the supreme monarch of Apokolips. And since then, he has ''never ''failed to impress with the insanity of his unbelievable power. Hiro: Darkseid is widely regarded as one of the most powerful villains that the DC Universe had ever seen and feared. Like all New Gods, he lives outside of normal time and space possesses genetic and evolutionary stability, perfection. He's immortal, stronger, faster, and more intelligent than most if not all other life-forms. MBStarscream: Darkseid is extremely powerful and possesses colossal levels of superhuman strength. He's broke Green Lantern Rings, overpowered Superman and Wonder Woman, decimate mountains with his might, and tons of other amazing stuff. Hiro: He is able to react in microseconds, and often surprises Superman by appearing right behind him in their confrontations. His speed feats have even shown to be better than what the Flash is capable. You know, the same guy who once outran instantaneous transportation? MBStarscream: Nourishment or sleep are two things that dudes like Darkseid doesn't require, and he can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. He's shown immunity to all forms of damage, be it physical (internal or external), mental, emotional, spiritual and even conceptual. Hiro: Darkseid's inability to age, wither, degrade or even die ''grants him full immortality. He is skilled in telepathy, being able to easily read, attack or invade minds of others anywhere in the entire universe. His intelligence surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. '''MBStarscream: He has perfect memory, & is able to perceive all cause and effect relations, and can deduce the path to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. With this he is an excellent strategist and leader, and has proven that he doesn't have to rely on just sheer force of strength and power to be dominant in any conflict.' Hiro: He can possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities may have, control the actions, thoughts and speech of any living thing just by thinking, and mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, in other words, telekinesis. MBStarscream: He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. And if he wants to be much bigger than 8'9 and 817 kilograms, he can manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. He can control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume any form or trait desired. Hiro: But we haven't even started talking about the one thing that makes Darkseid a being of such unbeatable might. Say hello to the Omega Effect. It's a cosmic energy field which proves integral, as it is the core from which Darkseid's other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. MBStarscream: If he wants a fight to end right then and there, Darkseid focuses this power as a form of energy that he can fires from anywhere on his body, usually his eyes. It is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erasing the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Hiro: He has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. Nothing is a match for his Omega Beam... except for Wonder Woman's bracelets, Yuga Khan, Superman and Doomsday. MBStarscream: You'd think that a guy this powerful would be the perfect one to dominate all of the universe. Well, he is for the most part. There's just a few things that get in the way. Take Radion for example. It's basically what Kryptonite is to Kryptonians, except that it affects Darkseid and all the New Gods. Hiro: Darkseid often displays overconfidence and doesn't use his powers to their fullest extent, thank God. His Omega Beams can be stopped if it hits a different target during its initial pursuit, like when Batman and Flash used Parademons as human shields. He was also once an employee for McDonalds and mugged by normal humans. MBStarscream: I-I-I-I'm not trying to hold any laughter back, you are! Yes you, reader! Don't think I can't see the obvious! Hiro: But if there is anything that would take a lot of bravery and crown jewels coated in titanium, it would definitely be standing in the way of Lord Darkseid. Darkseid: (To Superman) The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life. Frieza MBStarscream: Hey, Hiro. Notice somethin' about this fight? Somethin' that makes it a bit different from the rest? Hiro: What would that be, MBStarscream? MBStarscream: We know f**k all about one of the combatants' early lives and origins. Seriously, we can't get a thing outta this guy's childhood! Hiro: Well, you're right on that regard. But what we do ''know is that Frieza is the second son of King Cold and a possible mother who is only implied to exist, as well as the younger brother of Cooler and the ancestor of Chilled. '''MBStarscream: Well, there's implications that Cold "spoiled him rotten", which is probably why he's so narcissistic and self-confident. There's also hints that Cold and possibly his wife might have physically abused Frieza, as he mentioned to Goku that he was the second being to have ever caused him physical pain in his true form aside from his "loving parents".' Hiro: Though his father warned him to never pick a fight with either Majin Buu or Beerus, Frieza encountered the latter and the two did bond over a mutual love of destruction. But Frieza overstepped himself before Beerus as he decided to have Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta for him. MBStarscream: Frieza soon began to run the Galactic Frieza Army and presumably killed billions of people and orchestrated countless genocides in the process, although he truthfully didn't actually run it. Frieza had a large number of henchmen at his disposal, the strongest of which are Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Special Forces. He also had other minions, such as Cui, Appule, Orlen, Kado, Ado, and many more. He even had a child named Kuriza before the series happened. Hiro: Frieza got the Saiyans to work for him and sell planets to him, killing all their inhabitants to conquer them. When the Saiyans began getting stronger, Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would rise up and destroy him, so he killed their king, King Vegeta, and destroyed their home planet, Planet Vegeta. But not everybody died in that explosion, as Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Kakarot, who would eventually be known as Goku, managed to escape a horrible demise. MBStarscream: Keeping Vegeta alive, despite his treacherous aspirations to overthrow him, proved beneficial to Frieza as he learned of the Dragon Balls and travelled to planet Namek to use its Dragon Balls to become immortal. But it resulted in Frieza's humiliating defeat at Goku's when he became a Super Saiyan, vowing brutal revenge on Goku and his friends even after being sent to Hell. ' Hiro: Frieza has superhuman abilities and the ability to manipulate energy, like many other characters throughout the Dragon Ball universe. However, these powers go far beyond what had previously been seen; even in his first form his power level exceeds that of any character introduced up until that point by a factor of twenty. '''MBStarscream: He even punched King Vegeta in the jaw so hard he straight up died! And King Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan ever at the time! Don't take boxing lessons from this guy! ' Hiro: Frieza also has powerful psychokinectic and tekelinetic abilities, being able to levitate and throw large rocks and mountains, lift people, and freeze people in place. He can also combine his ki with telekinesis to form the Choeki Ball for imprisonment, which is almost impossible to escape from. He's shown capabilities of reaching flight speeds that exceed Sound, and has shown remarkable physical strength, easily ripping a person's arm off. '''MBStarscream: He can also survive in space and transform so as to be able to use more of his power. Frieza has a number of signature techniques, such as the Death Ball, a powerful ball of energy that he generates from his fingertip and grows the more energy he puts into it. He usually uses this to unleash mass destruction, such as when he destroyed Planet Vegeta with one of its most powerful variants - the Supernova. Hiro: Another technique he used often was his Death Beam, a small but potent beam of energy also fired from his finger that he often used to quickly kill people. Frieza also possesses telekinetic powers and great ability to survive grievous injuries, able to survive getting sliced in half, being blasted by Goku's final energy attack, and even getting caught in Namek's explosion. MBStarscream: In one video game, Frieza is revealed to be able to use the Kamehameha, it is likely that Cell taught him this technique while in hell. Frieza can use the Kiai along with his own stronger version, "Don't Get So Cocky!" Hiro: Frieza can also make good use of his tail in battle. He can grab opponents by their throats and attack theme with it, which can extend at an almost limitless distance, as well as hitting the opponent twice before slamming it on to them, sending them flying. MBStarscream: Frieza's endurance is extraordinary, as demonstrated in his long, painful battle with Goku. Even after taking a Spirit Bomb head-on, Frieza still had enough stamina to keep on going and fight against Goku as a Super Saiyan, powering up to 100% and matching him in power. However, due to Frieza's inexperience with the form, at 100%, Frieza's ki is rapidly drained. Hiro: Even so, he can endure being severely injured during his fight with Goku and ultimately even being cut in half and blasted into Namek after being completely drained of ki, going on to survive its explosion. As the tyrannical ruler of much of Universe 7, Frieza is an intelligent and cunning leader who maintained his iron grip over his territories through the use of terror and the effective deployment of his troops. MBStarscream: In combat, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant capable of fighting on par with the likes of Goku even when playing around, and he is very well-versed in the use of ki and ki blasts, replicating and improving upon Krillin's Destructo Disc with his own homing variant. Hiro: Ki is the fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Possessing such ridiculous strength at birth that there were few who could match him, Frieza is a horrifically powerful mutant hybrid of his race whose power is so great that to properly control it, he had to create lesser, weaker forms to restrain himself and his power. MBStarscream: By launching a small, invisible sphere of ki into his opponent called the Death Psycho Bomb, Frieza can force them to rise into the air as the sphere expands within them, ultimately exploding and destroying them from the inside. Hiro: Death Saucer is a technique similar to Krillin's Destructo Disc, though Frieza can make two of these discs at once and throw them at opponents. They home in on targets, making them difficult to escape, but Frieza's overconfidence makes it very possible that he will lose track of them and end up cutting himself in half by accident. MBStarscream: Frieza is able to gather ki in his fingertips before releasing it with a sweep of his arm, slicing through his surroundings with a thin, razor-sharp blade of energy. After surrounding himself in a sphere of ki, Frieza can launch himself at his opponent and slam into 'em with devastating force. Hiro: But as if Frieza wasn't impressive enough, through vigorous training methods due to his obsessive need for revenge against Goku, he received a transformation that made even Goku and Vegeta nervous about fighting him, even in their Super Saiyan Blue states. MBStarscream: Allow us to present to you: The Ultimate Evolution of the Frieza Race, Golden Frieza! Hiro: In this form, Frieza's power is boosted significantly, but it initially was a huge drain on his energy, causing him to rapidly start losing power as he hits his limit, and ultimately losing the form. After his mental training in Hell, Frieza was able to master the form and circumvent this weakness entirely. MBStarscream: He was slightly stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku at first, and after his mental training in Hell, he grew in power to match a much stronger Super Saiyan Blue Goku. This straight up puts him at Universe Level territory! ''' Hiro: When Golden Frieza was at his full power in this state, Super Saiyan Blue Goku was barely able to land any blows, and only while catching Frieza off-guard. It was not until Golden Frieza's power dropped considerably that Super Saiyan Blue Goku had the advantage. However, even with the evolution's tremendous power, Frieza does not seem to want to face Beerus, worrying if the God of Destruction were to interfere with his revenge, and it is said by Beerus that if Goku and Vegeta were to fight Golden Frieza together, they would be able to defeat him. '''MBStarscream: The form gained open acknowledgement by even God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis from Frieza's tremendous growth in power, and in the anime Goku notes that if Frieza fought seriously he could have potentially killed Goku in an instant. However, this is revealed to be untrue when Goku used his full power in the anime and Frieza decides to use his full power as well, still holding a slight edge against Goku. Hiro: But Frieza is extremely overconfident and sadistic, preferring to drag out an opponent's suffering over time and humiliate them rather than kill them instantly, even when such a thing is fully possible for him. And to his inexperience with the form, at 100% power, Frieza rapidly drains his ki and cannot fight in this form for long, and his Golden form had the same weakness before he mastered the form during his mental training in Hell. MBStarscream: And if he's bested in combat, it's gonna take some convincing to get it through his stubborn head that's he lost. But even then, defeating him would be quite a feat because of how much skill and power he has shown through the course of Dragon Ball, and he rules much of Universe 7 for quite a reason. Frieza: Observe. My left hand...its strength alone is enough to crush you like the little bug you are, so as a special one time bonus, today, I will fight you while my other hand is behind my back. So now that we've got the ground rules settled, shall we begin? Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, if there's any advantage Darkseid has, it's where his clash with the cause of the Saiyan's near-extinction will take place. But only one is getting out of this clash alive. MBStarscream: The only thing I'm more concerned about is the fanboys' reactions, so get ready to hit the dirt for the bunkers, Hiro. Hiro: Don't remind me. ---- Metropolis Where there was once normality and tranquility in Metropolis, chaos, carnage and horror now resided. Under normal circumstances, massive amounts of civilians would be seen walking down the sidewalks, cars would be driving the roads, you know all that public stuff. But right now? The Parademons had destroyed those cars and killed all those people long ago. All the skyscrapers that once stood tall were now nothing more than piles of rubble. But even that paled in comparison to the horror that were all the corpses that lay on the ground. The corpses who were once the heroic Justice League. Aquaman's trident and Wonder Woman's sword impaled through their chests respectively, someone had quite literally broke the Bat, Flash and Martian Manhunter were nowhere to be seen, and a puddle of demolished bones and organs was once the Green Lantern. The only one who not yet died at the hand of the one responsible for all those deaths was the Man of Steel himself, Superman. And right now, the massive blue hand of Darkseid 'gripped the Kryptonian's throat tightly as he laid his red eyes on his helpless victim, who was once so mighty and powerful, but was now reduced to this. "Do you not see it now, pitiful Kryptonian?" he questioned tauntingly. "How inferior all of you truly are in comparison to what I'm able to do? If I were any one of you, I would have fled when I had the chance to continue my life. But alas." As he continued rubbing in Superman's current situation, his eyes started glowing with energy. And anybody who had come face-to-face with Darkseid knew that this was the sign that he was about to unleash his mighty Omega Beam. "You all refused to take you one and only chance to live, and now you've all come to this point. But take comfort in knowing that you'll be joining them once you have been executed for trying to fight me." If it was possible, the glow in Darkseid's eyes seemed to brighten even more. Superman was mere moments from death at this point. "Goodbye." The Apokolipian was about to finish the Man of Tomorrow right then and there, and he certainly would've if he didn't hear what sounded like a pair of feet landing about eight feet behind him. He turned his head to where the noise came from and laid eyes on who had caused it. It was a humanoid with three toes and a long strong tail, traits that one would see on a reptilian. His streamlined body was completely white in color, with purple protrusions on his head, shoulders, forearms and chest. The short height of his body made him look like a total leprechaun in comparison to Darkseid's gargantuan figure of eight foot nine. Darkseid had never seen anybody like him before. And '''Frieza '''had never seen anybody like Darkseid either. "And who might you me?" Darkseid asked. "Lord Frieza is a name that is feared throughout the universe that I dominate." was Frieza's response. "But I must admit that I am curious as to what power ''you possess. I had just arrived to make short work of this place, but I stopped to watch a little show and needless to say, I was quite intrigued by what was in store for me." "No..." Superman managed to groan. "He'll kill you t--" Two Omega Beams to the eyes effectively silenced him, and he would be silenced for good when his body soon exploded in a blinding light. When the light was gone, so was Superman. Darkseid fully turned around to face Frieza. "I am surprised too, by the fact that you're basically asking me to crush you by showing you just how much power I have. Questioning my capacity is a mistake that has killed millions across this universe. Including that pitiful Justice League. If I satisfy your curiosity, I'll end your life in the process." All Frieza did in reaction was laugh. Nobody else would have assumed that Darkseid was just speaking big words with no real threat behind them. That was only common in an individual as arrogant as the one who had caused the near-extinction of the Saiyans by destroying Planet Vegeta. "Your bluffing abilities also impress me!" He said once his laughing finished. With an evil smile, he added "You and I both know who is really the stronger one here. Nobody compares to me, Lord Frieza! And I know you don't either! Try and prove me wrong anyway!" Darkseid responded to Frieza's overconfidence with "You really should've listened to Superman's warning. Because you are about to open Death's door and walk into it. And don't think there's any turning back, because there isn't. Not when I'm about to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. I hope you're ready when your end inevitably arrives." Frieza's smile only widened slightly. He knew where this going, and his enjoyment of this knowledge was quite clear. "Give me all you've got. I really look forward to it." '''FIGHT! "I would rather see how your power compares before you die. So do not disappoint with what you're going to try first." Darkseid said. If there was anything Frieza was expecting, it was Darkseid leaping upward at him right away to deliver his first hook, so this caught him by surprise. But didn't mean he wasn't happy at the fairness. "Well in that case, how about I stop wasting my time and kill you right now?" All of a sudden, Frieza levitated into the air fired a purple homing ball of energy that hit the New God in the chest, causing a small explosion that obscured his upper body. At a speed impossible to record-''"How many times is he even doing that per second?"''-Frieza fired more and more ki blasts that caused more explosions, making it even more difficult to make out Darkseid's figure through the smoke. Frieza eventually stopped, but when the smoke cleared, a shocked expression is exactly what appeared on his face. "What a disappointment." Darkseid with a thoroughly unimpressed look. "Now allow me to show you being powerful really ''means." Raising his fist into the air, Darkseid brought it down in the road he was standing on. It went right through the pavement as cracks formed from the force. When Darkseid pulled his fist out of the ground, he brought a huge chunk of the road with him. He threw it straight toward Frieza, who threw a punch. The chunk of road was smashed to bits upon impact. Hoping to catch Darkseid by surprise, Frieza flew toward him to serve another knuckle sandwich to the Apokolipian. But he was the one who got surprised when Darkseid's hand wrapped around his fist. Sickening cracks from Frieza's hand made the tyrant wince in pain as Darkseid tightened his grip. Darkseid then leaped about fifty feet in the air and threw Frieza aside. Frieza was on his feet almost as soon as he hit the ground. He shot more ki blasts, but Darkseid's Omega Beam proved to be superior to them. Frieza disappeared before the Omega Beams struck the ground. Once his Omega Beams ceased fire, Darkseid turned around, not to see if Frieza had appeared behind him, but to throw another punch. It got Frieza in the face, and the force sent him flying backward while spinning. When Frieza regained his focus, he was sent flying down to earth when something struck him on the ground. Frieza rose to his feet, and glared murderously as Darkseid slowly ascended with both hands behind his back, eventually landing before him. What Darkseid said next did nothing to calm Frieza's nerves. "So far, nothing you've done to me is giving you the upper hand. I had expectations for a lot more than a simple anti-climax. At the very least, I thought you would be holding your own and actually forcing me to take more drastic measures to achieve victory. But all I've had to do to use the smallest fragments of my power to subdue you. According to my memory, even the Justice League put up a better fight against me than that before they--" "'SHUT UP!" Frieza screamed. In fury, he charged and started throwing multiple punches at Darkseid's gut, pushing him backward. Had he looked up, he would've saw the giant fist that smashed him downward into the ground. Grabbing Frieza by his head, Darkseid lifted the alien up and thrust his palm toward Frieza's face. Frieza slid across the ground and then came to a halt. Flat on his back, he took in the sight of the sky and clouds. "That guy packs a punch!" The sound of Darkseid's approaching footsteps filled his ears until the Apokoliptian's shadow fell over the emperor of Universe 7. Frieza suddenly brought up both hands to keep a massive foot at bay. He pushed with all his might, but he was overwhelmed by Darkseid's terrible strength. His foot planted itself on Frieza's chest, holding him down. Ravenous energy started emanating from his eyes as Frieza squirmed underneath him. "You have wasted my time with this pathetic excuse of a fight. Despite my establishment of your inferiority, you made the same mistake the Justice League before I made them learn their lesson the hard way. And it seems I have to teach more lessons. Hopefully this will be the last one I'll have to teach to lower beings such as yourself." "lower beings such as yourself." Something inside Frieza snapped like a twig at being talked to like that. He let an enraged growl as his tail slammed against Darkseid's spine with enough force to dislodge his stance. Frieza twisted Darkseid's ankle and threw him off. Then he scrambled to his feet and lifted Darkseid with telekinesis. He threw him to the ground and dragged him across the pavement. When Darkseid's sliding came to an end, he tried rising to his full height, but was forced back down when two lasers struck his upper back. Darkseid was then telekinetically lifted upward again. Frieza turned him around to make Darkseid look at him before attacking the Lord of the Omega Effect with multiple punches and kicks. He then charged up his energy and flew after him, delivering more attacks before punching him far away, and charging again to finish with a heavy combo, followed by Crazy Finger Beams, and then a Full Power Death Beam. Darkseid crashed across the ground, then stopped and looked at Frieza with anger on his face. "Die!" he shouted as his Omega Beams made their way towards Frieza. Frieza countered them by projected a powerful blast from both of his eyes. Darkseid and Frieza's concentration was intense in this beam-o-war. When neither was able to overpower the other for at least a quarter of a minute, Frieza suddenly teleported out of sight as Darkseid's Omega Beams flew through the sky. Before Darkseid could even react to it all, a scream pierced the air. And the owner was not only behind Darkseid, but headed straight for him. As Darkseid spun around, his open hand flew to his left. His palm struck Frieza across the face. The force knocked him aside. He tumbled across the ground as he realized another attempt at a surprise attack had been countered, which further fueled his anger. He made that quite clear with the look on his face once he got back up, not just with what he said next. "Did you have the audacity to slap ''me?! Like a BITCH?!" His voice had gone higher in pitch Matters weren't helped by the chuckle Darkseid let out. That ''really ''did it. His cheek stung as badly as his rage was burning at the moment. "'WELL I'M GONNA SLAP YOU SO HARD IT WILL MAKE THE DESTRUCTION OF PLANET VEGETA SEEM LIKE A LITTLE POP! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Darkseid's chuckles only continued. The next words that came from him was the straw that broke the camel's back. "I'm not the one bluffing now, am I?" The only thing that had pushed Frieza to this point was his defeat at the hands of Goku. Nothing else had even gotten that amount of rage out of him. Until now. Until that little prick ''got the ''fucking gall '''to say such things to him. Such... such... '''bullshit. There was no doubt how Frieza was gonna kill this guy, and how much pain he would suffer before it all ended for him. He would draw it all out and make it as slow as possible, make sure the kill would be the purest torture ever imaginable. Because that... ''was how he was going to make this guy '''pay.' And he knew just how to do it. "Behold... what I'm going to do now... will introduce you to the power that will ''shut your trap for good. This is how I'm going to make you ''truly ''suffer for such defiance. There's no going back for me on this one... and there's no going back for you either." It was as though someone had doused Frieza's entire body with gasoline and then tosses a lit match at him. As his primal screams echoed through the entirety of the ravaged Metropolis, a tempest of gold energy detonated in front of Darkseid. A gale-force wind tore the tranquil air asunder, casting bits of pavement into the air. And then everything went white. Blackness was the only thing Darkseid could see as he shielded his closed eyes from the sheer light. When he moved his hand away from his eyes, he laid eyes on how different Frieza looked now. What was once white skin was now golden and he had grown quite a bit. Golden Frieza had appeared. ''Now ''Darkseid was curious. "What do you have up your sleeve now?" He asked. "The Ultimate Evolution of my race. Let's call this Golden Frieza. And let's establish something: Golden Frieza will be the last name you hear before you're reduced to ashes on the ground. So I hope you're ready for quite a beating!" It took everything in Darkseid to not roll his eyes. "Pray you don't dash my hopes of your power increasing to my level." That was when the real fight between gods started. Darkseid blocked a flurry of blows from Frieza, then brought a knee up to the emperor's stomach. He almost punched him in the face as a follow-up, but Frieza's head swerved to the side before his nose could be broken by Darkseid's fist. Darkseid blocked more attacks from Frieza, but he soon took notice that these attacks were significantly stronger than the ones Frieza had used in his previous form; he had definitely grown a lot stronger as if late. "You indeed have improved in strength." he pointed out. Frieza put on a smile of evil. "Finally, some respect!" he said with malicious glee. His tail suddenly caught Darkseid in the stomach. Frieza's follow-up was a relentless one: Another flurry of punches not only too fast to see, but barely able to be blocked. More ki blasts, tail attacks and a kick to the face was the last thing Frieza had to do before Darkseid flew through the air and crashed on the ground. As soon as he got up, Darkseid's next attack was a pair of Erosion Blasts from his hand as Frieza dodged the attack by flying above the Apokoliptian. He shot a telekinetic beam, then started circling Darkseid while firing energy blasts. Darkseid's Omega Beams projected from his eyes again, but instead of teleporting into another direction to surprise attack his opponent, Frieza simply tried retreating from the Omega Beams. He flew in random directions in an effort to evade the Omega Beams, but wherever he went, the beams were always behind him. They were heat-seeking missiles. Which gave Frieza an idea. Smiling, Frieza turned and flew toward Darkseid as the Omega Beams continued their pursuit. It was only after Frieza disappeared when he was close enough did Darkseid release what his opponent had intended, but it was too late. The Omega Beams caught him right in his midsection. It felt like someone had hit him with a nuclear-powered baseball bat, much less his own Omega Beam. He gasped for air as he doubled over from the force of the attack that Frieza had just used against him. He had both of his arms wrapped around his abdomen as strenuous breaths escaped his mouth. His winded face became one of anger as he turned his head, his eyes glowing. His Omega Beams were fired again, but they bounced off the floor and into Frieza, who had no time for a reaction. He screamed as the Omega Beams dragged him all the way into space, through some satellites, and into a massive wall. But it wasn't a wall; it was the gigantic palm of Darkseid. He then crushed them, pulled him through, and tossed them away like garbage. He surprised Frieza with more Erosion Blasts. They struck him in the face and knocked him down. He managed to teleport away from a double-foot stomp that sent dust into the air and left a huge hole in the floor. At a speed too fast for Darkseid to react to, Frieza shot the New God with a large Death Beam, creating a large explosion. A massive beam of red energy was Frieza's next assault. He then surrounded himself with energy and flew into Darkseid, knocking him back even further. He started attacking Darkseid rapidly and then kiaied him away. Frieza then telekinetically threw Darkseid as high as he could. He flew upward and caught Darkseid by the stomach from behind. He proceeded to lift him even higher into the air. He flew and flew until the two were in outer space. Frieza then released Darkseid and teleported above him. When Darkseid looked up, a massive beam of red energy pushed him back toward the Earth. It took about six seconds, but Darkseid landed on the road of Metropolis with a thunderous crashing sound, accompanied by dust flying into the air from the sheer force of the powerful impact. The grin on Frieza's face, along with what he said next, couldn't have made it any more clear what he was going to do next. "I haven't used my strongest technique yet until this point, which is where you will finally be killed by ME!" Without further speech, Frieza gathered his energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. He was about to unleash the same technique responsible for the deaths of countless Saiyans in a last-ditch effort to win this battle. Now there was no way this would fail. Darkseid would surely fall now. two last words tore out of the tyrant's throat. "'GOODBYE, FOREVER!" He threw the energy sphere. Earth was no match for the attack. The entire planet was destroyed faster than you could say "Dragon Ball". The explosion that followed was simply too gigantic and powerful for just about anybody to survive. It eventually all cleared, and Earth was no longer visible. It never would be again. And what was the only thing Frieza was doing? I'll tell you: Almost doubling over in a fit of sadistic cackling. He couldn't even make another taunt, he was laughing so hard. He was too distracted in his evil mirth to notice something behind him. Some''one.'' "Look behind you." ... No. '''No. Frieza turned around with astonishment. The last thing he saw was the glow in Darkseid's eyes before the end of his existence came at the Omega Beams' hand. Much like the planet he had just eradicated in a final attempt to prevail, nobody would ever hear from the son of King Cold again. Darkseid folded his arms shortly after ending another life on this day. He then summed up the entire clash that had commenced between titans as a Boom Tube opened up. "Pitiful. Just pitiful. Even sadder is that not all my power was used." And he flew into the tube, which closed rapidly behind him with a rushing-wind sound of finality. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Can't say I was surprised by that one. What would you say about that, Hiro? Hiro: Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, thisfightspeaksforitself. Frieza... j-j-just can't compare to Darkseid. J-just can't. MBStarscream: I don't think we need to be any more clear than everything Darkseid's shown to be physically capable of. Strength, speed, durability, all the other categories, no-one gets better than Darkseid. ''' Hiro: He has also lived a much longer life than Frieza ever has, so he possesses a lot more combat experience in this scenario, further cementing him as the stronger character. And I believe some of the guys he's confronted over the years don't need to be compared to Frieza's rogue gallery. Superman, Doomsday, Spectre, you know all the guys? '''MBStarscream: But me and Hiro had to sit down and talk over a question before this whole thing was finished, and that regards Darkseid still holding his advantages even if Golden Frieza comes in. Let us explain this one for a moment. Hiro: See, when Golden Frieza is in the game, Frieza's stats are drastically increased, to even Darkseid's levels. With this form, Frieza has the potential for the same universal ''power that Darkseid possesses. And with power like that to combat Darkseid's, then Golden Frieza would indeed even the odds. Golden Frieza maybe could've contributed to this fight being either being a straight up draw or a straight up ''victory ''in his favor. '''MBStarscream: Beings on Darkseid's level have proven worthy enough to keep him on his non-existent toes, so Golden Frieza's universal power wouldn't be any different from that and could indeed led to either a tie or a possible win. ' Hiro: But the keyword here is could've. ''Why? Because of something Darkseid has that Frieza lacks. And that something that Frieza doesn't have is the Omega Effect. If he really wanted to, he could simply remove Frieza's soul from his body, vaporize him with his Omega Beam, enslave him with his telepathy, among others. '''MBStarscream: The final thing that led to the downfall of Frieza was just how arrogant he is. Darkseid's overconfident too, but even he knows the difference between rubbing in potential victories and straight up boasting, underestimating and taunting. So overall, I just can't ''seid ''with Frieza on this one. Sorry there, Frieza. You were just really that outclassed here.' Hiro: Darkseid wi-- Crashing noises are heard, accompanied by angry, incomprehensible shouting. MBStarscream: OH JESUS CHRIST, THEY'RE HERE! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE, HIRO! Hiro: RIGHT BEHIND YOU! DBZ Fanboy: DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! Hiro and MBStarscream: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! Advantages Darkseid (Winner) * Just about everything in terms of physicality * Even Golden Frieza only delayed the inevitable * Older age gives him more experience * Has fought characters how have the potential to solo DBZ, including Frieza * Omega Effect alone was guaranteed to spell the end of the fight * Overconfident in his own right, but not to the same extent Frieza has shown Polls Who would you be rooting for? Darkseid Frieza Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Competitive Rivalry Theme Category:Anime/Manga VS Comic Book Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Deities Theme Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Dragon Ball VS DC Comics Theme Category:East Meets West Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions